


For Five More Minutes

by poleposition



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Paddock life, Sleep, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poleposition/pseuds/poleposition
Summary: Five minutes more before returning to reality(Starting a collection of really small drabbles/maybe short oneshots for things I just don't have enough inspiration for or don't finish)
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062929





	For Five More Minutes

Lucía was always the first one to wake up in the morning. Dani could count on one hand the times that he had woken to find her still fast asleep.

On this morning, it was business as usual, Lucía softly rolled over to watch her lover sleep. She was the first to wake, but never the first out of bed. She supposes it would seem rather creepy to an outsider looking in; the way she watches over him as he wakes up. But Dani is rarely peaceful. When he's awake he thinks too hard, and for much too long about the things that don't really matter. It's difficult to avoid the cliché, but he really does look younger when he's asleep.

Lucía cherishes these moments. Despite having a few previous long-term relationships, she's never felt this before. Comfort, belonging, warmth. And when Dani finally opens his eyes and smiles at her, she knows this is love, in its purest form.

"Five more minutes…" Her lover mutters, pulling her closer to him, and shutting his eyes. Lucía shoots a quick glance at the clock. 6.30am. They can spare another five minutes, before they have to get ready. Ready to go back to acting like strangers in the pit-lane, barely noticing each other.

She doesn't close her eyes, but the brunette does rest her head on Dani's chest, content to let real-life pass them by, just for five minutes.


End file.
